It is well known that head motion, particularly rapid or jerking motion, adversely influences performance in a number of physical activity. Examples of these activities include striking a golfball, putting a golfball and hitting a pitched baseball. Success in these physical endeavors requires development of a technique or swing that minimize disruptive head motion. Acquiring the required skill is a difficult time-consuming task often requiring special coaching.
For example, one of the most difficult problems confronting a golfer during the backstroke and swing of the golf club prior to its impact with the ball is to keep his head down. In addressing the ball, the feet and head must be properly set relative to the ball. The head is the apex and the feet are at the base angles of a triangle and must be kept in such relative position throughout the swing. The cardinal principle of all golf shot making is that if you move year head, you ruin body action. It requires more than just keeping your eye on the ball because you can still be looking at the ball even though your head has moved more than enough to ruin your body action during the swing.
Modern technology has provided some aids to development of the required physical skills. Motion pictures and video recording systems are used to study physical sequences for an example. Such aids, while very useful, provide only after-the-fact information. To date, technology has not provided direct real-time information to the participant or coach which would allow effect feed-back to the muscle/memory regarding physical sequences that reduce head motion.
To this end, it would be advantageous to provide means whereby a golfer or other athlete is provided with information indicative of head movement at the very time the golfer or other athlete is making his golf swing or other action being taken.